You're My Twelve and Many
by Ten of Wands
Summary: After Riku cheats on Sora, Sora decides to explore his options...all twelve of them. Multiple pairings, and Rikubashing.


Ten of Wands: I LIIIIIIVE!

Sora: Obviously, I mean you _are_ writing this.

ToW: Well excuuuuuuse me! I haven't exactly been lounging on the beach this whole time!

Riku: No, you've been scuba diving too.

ToW: Shut up you (smacks him with the plot device shovel), haha! Now you'll only have the barest of rolls in this story!

Riku: Noooooo! Wait, why do you hate me so much?

Sora: Yeah, now that I think of it, why _do_ you hate him so much?

ToW: Well Sora, that's an easy question! In almost every single story I've read, Rikus a whiny, bitchy, angsty, emo-ass, who could do with a broom up his ass. Sora too shows up as a-

Sora: Wait! You hate me too! Why, I never did anything to you!

ToW: (sighs) Sora, Sora, Sora… I could never hate you! No one could!

Sora: What about Jafar, Xehanort, Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Maleficent, Larxene, Vexen, Saix, Oogy-Boogy, Ursula, Hades, Shan-Yu, Barbossa, Luxor-

ToW: Alright already, I get the idea! Plenty of people hate you! Are you happy now?

Sora: No… (sniffles)

ToW: I swear, it's like living with a bipolar schizophrenic! Anyway, this story kinda popped into my head, and held me at gunpoint until I wrote it down, and now, two months later, I shall post!

Riku: Born Procrastinator!

ToW: And don't you forget it Emo-bitch!

Sora: coughsniggercough

Riku: What the- Why am I "Emo-bitch"! Soras usually the one cutting himself!

Sora: Yeah, what the fuck's up with that! I'm always weak or defenseless. I don't think the entire series of Kingdom Hearts revolves around Riku! It's me! Sora! The Star! I beat the Heartless, and the Nobodies, and Organization XIII, and Xehanort's Heartless! Not Riku, ME!

ToW: Feisty, that one. Anyway, onto the story!

Sora: Ten of Wands doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters, and thank god! If that were true, I'd be ass deep in penises!

ToW:coughdeepercough

Sora: glares/pouts

ToW: Do to the lack of variety in pairings, and the wide-spread fear of foraging into the pairing frontier, save for the few, the proud, the yaoi-obsessed, I have decided to see how many pairings I can cram into one story, and don't worry, there is a plot. Although, I do wonder, there are what, ten thousand HOT Final Fantasy guys, and all you people can come up with are Riku, Cloud, Leon, and Sephiroth! (Kudos to the author of "Valse de Amour" CidxSora, really good story, and the first to write CidxSora.) Not that I'm mad with you guys, I really don't care about the pairings, just as long as the story is well written!

Sora: Yeah, and you're the perfect story-teller!

ToW: I said well-written, not perfect! Don't make me hit you again!

Sora: Yeah, yeah, yeah.

!WARNING!

This story contains graphic sexual content between two (or three, or even four) consenting males (usually different each chapter), abuse, small bits of violence, and a crap-load of bad language…

ToW: Did I miss anything?

Sora: Fortunately there's no more.

ToW: Bring on the Riku abuse!

Riku: Oh, great… Thanks.

You're My Twelve and Many

Chapter ø: I'll Wait for You Fornever

"That's it Riku, the last fucking straw!" Sora was screaming, his face contorted in rage.

Riku, tears streaming down his face, sat on the edge of the bed, facing the furious brunet, one hand nursing his cheek.

"S-Sora, honey! I-"

"Shut up you asshole! Don't you "honey" me! How could you do this to me! ME! The one who promised to love your goddamn rotten corpse until you finally kicked the fucking bucket! We exchanged vows, Riku. You said you'd always be faithful, and I come in to find you banging some random slut on OUR fucking bed!" He was seething, fists clenched and ready to punch the platinum-haired bastard in front of him.

He glanced at the bed, only to refuel his none-to-diminished anger.

He had come home early to make dinner for Riku, knowing that his husband was very busy with a divorce case, and thinking that it would be a nice gesture of affection. Groceries in hand, he had opened the door of their penthouse, only to hear the tell-tale moans and groans coming from his and Riku's bed. He remembered sliding to the floor, head in hands, not crying, but just…dead.

Sora didn't know why he let it continue, after all, it wasn't the first time he had heard of Riku's after-hours affairs, no pun intended. Apparently though, this was only the second time he had done it in their apartment. The other being when he had thought Sora to be asleep, he snuck her in, and none too quietly, as though wanting to be caught.

Sora had believed that Riku would never purposefully hurt him, but his beliefs were being stretched. He wasn't oblivious to the fact that spouses often cheated, though he had never believed it would happen to him, hoping for a full and happy lifelong, fairy-tale romance (The Prince, rescuing the prince in a daring feat, and riding of into the sunset to have lots of hot-and-heavy sex. (ToW:...Whaaat?))

In that moment, he made up his mind, deciding to do what he should have, and hadn't done a long time ago, despite the clichéd lesson-long-forgotten thing. He was gonna leave Riku, plain and simple, no mess, shit-load of stress! No one was ever going to abuse him again without his say so!

So, he walked into the bedroom, pulled the woman off of his "unfaithful", and glared, at a loss as to what to do…'Great goin' there Sora, now what?'

In front of him, Riku opened his eyes in confusion, and they kept opening, literally becoming the size of saucers. He froze completely.

Meanwhile, the woman who was now laying on the floor started screaming as she tried to cover herself. Sora stared at Riku for a moment longer, before turning around, and backhanding the screeching blonde across the face with his right hand. She stopped screaming, as she fell to the floor in shock. The sound of the slap broke Riku from his stupor, and made him followed up with something that was quite possibly the worst thing he could do. Completely naked, and dripping with sweat and other body fluids (ToW: Eeeew.), he grabbed Sora's shoulder, and started violently shaking him.

"What the fuck are you doing! Don't hit her, she's my client!" Sora stood, letting Riku shake him, unbelieving that the man he had thought he loved was more concerned about boning his client, then loving his husband. That little epiphany over, he took his stand.

"She's a woman, how could you hit a wo-" He was silenced by Sora's fist connecting with his cheek. And, as Sora pulled his fist away, a soft sucking noise filled the void. He was immensely pleased to see that his _wedding_ ring had left a sizeable and bloody hole in his partners check.

Riku sat down hard, on the edge of the bed, shock once again the prominent emotion of his features. He started to nurse his wound, and whimpered in pain, eyes still trained on Sora.

That would be the sum of the dilemma.

Sora continued to look at Riku, loathing masking any and all despair that would show just how broken he was. He shoved his finger against Riku's chest, at which he flinched, and managed to snarl out his thoughts.

"I've come to a decision, Riku." His voice was calm, another mask to cover his depression. He slowly pulled the ring off of his left ring finger, and held it out to Riku. Riku immediately began to babble out more apologies, still cradling his cheek, blood running down his neck.

"Cut the bullshit Riku. I can't stand anymore of your crap! This's the second time you've had sex with someone else, in our apartment, WITH ME IN IT! I'm tired Riku, too tired to put up with any more of your shit. Fuck all the clients you want, I'm leaving. You can keep all this shit," he gestured around the apartment, "I'm getting sick just looking at it. I'll send the papers, you should know what to do, it's your specialty. Though I'm probably the first person in your job that you won't be banging." And, without another word, he walked out of the apartment, and Riku's life for good.

ToW: Yahoo! The prologue is finished!

Riku: Why the hell did you make me such an ass?

Sora: You shut up. I'm pissed at you, you cheater!

ToW: Ha! Take that Riku.

Sora: And YOU! WHAT THE FUCK?

ToW: Heh, heh?

Sora: Are you purposefully making my life shit? Does my pain amuse you?

ToW: Oh calm down, you'll fill your sex quota next chapter! And that will be up without a doubt, TOMORROW! YAY! throws confetti at Riku's eyes

Riku: Ahh! My eyes you mother fu-

Sora:-ckers

ToW: Wha?

Sora: Fuddruckers, you know that fudge place. I wanna go….What?

ToW: Well, whatever. Please, If you feel the need to comment on my writing skills, or my behavior towards Emo-bitch-

Riku: HEY! I'm standing right here!

ToW: Like I care? As I was saying, feel free do review! And if you feel the need to flame me, at least give me a reason…a REAL reason. A REALLY GOOD reason. Not just to say something in my story is unethical, or immoral. At least this story won't contain any rape!

Sora: Yipee ¬¬

ToW: On second thought… I could have Riku raped and left to die in a ditch!

Sora: Yeah, let's go with the "let's-not-rape-Sora" idea!

Riku: That's so much better…¬¬


End file.
